


You Don't Deserve A Beach House

by Rewv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Yoon Jeonghan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fluff, HGTV, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Seungcheol is an ice cream out of the tub HGTV marathon on a Saturday evening kind of guy, Yes the tv channel, jeongcheol - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewv/pseuds/Rewv
Summary: All Jeonghan wants after a long day of a work is to be greeted by Seungcheol's open arms, but something else has his fiance's attention.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	You Don't Deserve A Beach House

Jeonghan ran a hand through his short silver hair - no, he wasn’t graying, it was just the color he’d chosen a couple months ago at the salon when his hairdresser suggested he try dying his hair for a change. He rubbed at his tired eyes under his round glasses, pushing them onto his forehead and letting them drop back onto his nose after. He heaved a sigh as he leaned his head back in the driver’s seat of his Honda Civic, resting his hands on the steering wheel and allowing himself to close his eyes for a moment before turning the key and backing out of his parking spot.

All he wanted was to go home and cuddle up in bed with Seungcheol; to fall asleep safe and relaxed in his fiancé’s arms. The image solidified itself in his mind as he drove the half an hour to their apartment.

_Their apartment._

It was only recently the two had been engaged, somehow managing to both propose at the same time. Seungcheol had suggested a walk down the pier - it was almost an hour drive away, so Jeonghan knew it was special, but he’d assumed it was in celebration of Jeonghan getting his promotion to general manager at his office job (little did he know how much work the promotion would bring). He’d thought about how perfect it was - he’d been planning his proposal for months, and the location was perfect. When they’d reached the end of the pier - the sun setting in shades of red and orange and pink over the calm, sparkling waters, the smell of the ocean blown around them by the warm breeze, the buzz of voices behind them fading away as they leaned over the railing - Jeonghan had turned to Seungcheol, reciting words he’d practiced for days about their love and how grateful he was for everything, Seungcheol’s eyes shimmering with admiration. Before he could get down on one knee, though, Seungcheol recited similar words of his own, and the two had simultaneously pulled ring boxes out of their back pockets, pausing for a moment in surprise before falling into a fit of giggles.

“I guess we know our answers, then.” Jeonghan chuckled, placing a hand on Seungcheol’s cheek before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

The other had kissed back, then pulled away to gaze into Jeonghan’s eyes as if in a loving trance before taking the ring out of his box and placing it on Jeonghan’s finger. It wasn’t until after Jeonghan had done the same to him that they’d realized people around them were clapping.

With the sun nearly below the horizon behind them, they had held each other’s hands and simply stared into the eyes they were going to see forever when they’d heard the click of a camera between claps. They had turned, surprised, to find a photographer smiling at them. They’d both quickly accused the other of planning it, but neither of them had. The picture now sat on a shelf in their living room, immortalizing the moment.

Jeonghan snapped back to reality as he turned into his usual parking spot, gathering his coat and briefcase (Seungcheol had insisted now that Jeonghan was a manager that he needed a “boss bag”, and so they’d gone on a couple of shopping trips and settled on the old-fashioned briefcase that Jeonghan had to place flat on his desk to open.) before getting out of the car.

As he stood in the elevator to their seventeenth floor apartment, he let the tension leave his shoulders, imagining walking in to a hot dinner and a warm hug from Seungcheol before flopping onto their soft mattress and not waking up until Monday. He hated working Saturdays because it always made him feel this way, but it paid the rent, so he didn’t complain (at least not to anyone except Seungcheol).

He stepped out of the elevator and nearly sprinted down the hall to apartment thirteen, fumbling with his keys for a moment before opening the door-

“DREW LISTEN TO JONATHAN! HE HAS WAY BETTER TASTE THAN YOU!”

Jeonghan’s head pulsed at the sudden noise, a pang of pain stabbing right through the front of his brain. He slipped his shoes off and hung his coat on the rack, placing his briefcase by the door and going to investigate the yelling.

On the way, he passed the kitchen - empty, no dinner anywhere in sight. He sighed, his hopes of a relaxing evening slowly fading as he turned the corner to the living room.

The only light came from the TV, a harsh white-blue that flickered as whatever show was on cut between shots. On the couch was Seungcheol, legs criss-crossed, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and an oversized white t-shirt, spooning Ben and Jerry’s Cherry Garcia ice cream into his mouth from a forty eight ounce container.

“Seungcheol, what are you watching?” Jeonghan asked, dragging his feet as he entered the room.

“Jeonghan! Welcome home! How was work?” he responded, mouth half full of ice cream and not looking away from the TV, “Oh, come on! House number one is obviously the best already! It’s not even a competition!”

“Seungcheol, is that HGTV?” Jeonghan walked around the couch to face Seungcheol head on, crossing his arms, but not having the energy to genuinely scold the older for eating spoonfuls of ice cream or not making him dinner or not greeting him with a warm hug. He realized those were all things Seungcheol was not required to do, nor should Jeonghan expect them, but he was just so tired, and that was all he wanted.

“Yeah, I just finished the season finale of Property Brothers and now I’m catching up on House Hunters. Wanna join?”

Jeonghan didn’t respond, sighing heavily and turning to go make himself some dinner. Seungcheol finally looked away from the television, seeing his fiance’s tired expression and shuffled walk.

“Hey, Hannie, what’s wrong? Long day at work?” He reached for the remote, pausing the show and instantly plunging the room into silence.

“I’m fine, Seungcheol. I kind of just wanted dinner and cuddles.” He mumbled the second sentence, embarrassed to say the words.

“There’s a plate in the oven with dinner for you, I put it in there to stay warm. When you’re done we can go to bed, I can see that you’re really tired.” Seungcheol said softly, reaching out to grab Jeonghan’s hand, giving it a light, loving squeeze. Jeonghan raised his head to meet Seungcheol’s gaze, instantly feeling immensely grateful to have someone so caring in his life.

“Thank you, Seungcheol.” They smiled at each other before releasing their hands, Jeonghan walking back to the kitchen and opening the oven to see a plate of still steaming homemade pizza, the edges uneven and the shape more pointed oval than round, with sauce spilling out over some parts of the crust. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the creation, knowing Seungcheol had put genuine time and effort into the dish.

After eating, he shuffled back to the living room, where Seungcheol was still immersed in his episode of House Hunters, “Just accept it, Lisa! You can’t have a beach house! You don’t deserve a beach house with that attitude!” He waved his spoon at the screen, shaking his head.

From behind the couch, Jeonghan placed his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. The older was instantly quiet, leaning his head against Jeonghan’s.

“Bed time?” he asked in a much softer voice than the one he’d been using for Lisa. Jeonghan only nodded, his eyes closed.

Not more than a few minutes later, the two were under their covers snuggling, Jeonghan savoring the warmth that he had so craved earlier, the soft mattress beneath him. He glanced at Seungcheol one more time, placing a kiss on his cheek before closing his eyes and nestling his head in the crook between Seungcheol’s head and shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Seungcheol.”  
“Goodnight, Jeonghan.”


End file.
